Solaria
'''Solaria '''is Stella's home planet. Overview Like many realms of the Magic Dimension, Solaria is ruled by monarchy, and Radius is the King while his ex-wife,Luna (also noted as Queen of the Moon) is still the Queen. Their daughter, Stella, is the princess and heir to the throne. The planet is considered to be one of the most trend-setting, fashionably conscious, and brightest! There is a sun and moon theme as their Queen is designed with such a theme. For the most part, Solaria is seen as an extremely sunny place where it never rains (except for the occasional magical intervention by Valtor). There is so little rain that Stella has to explain what a raincoat is to her tailors. Wanda is the official Royal Palace Messenger. In the palace of Solaria, there is a hall with a planetarium called the Hall of the Universe, where all the Realms of the Magic Dimension are represented. Stella has a ring called the Ring of Solaria, the Source-Ring or the Source of Power, which was sculpted so long ago that no one remembers when. It was carved out of a stone which had been immersed in the Spring of Light, which still floats in the Universe, which was created by the Dragon Flame at the beginning of the Universe. Since the beginning of time, it has been handed down through the generations in the royal family of Solaria. Fauna There are doves that King Radius os quite fond of, and let's them fly free in a special room in the palace Flora Solaria is assumed to be a somewhat arid planet due to the lack of rain despite the presence of flourishing gardens at the royal palace. However, since the sun of Solaria is magical (in the RAI version, which is why Valtor stole its light), it is possible that it causes a flourishing flora to grow there, as forests can be seen around the palace. Solaria may have more than one moon just like it has more than one sun. Series Season 3 In the 4Kids version, Valtor came here to get the power of the second sun, to make him stronger, meaning there's more then one sun. In the RAI version, Valtor stole the energy of the ever-shining magical sun of Solaria to restore his power. He caused the weather of just sunshine into rain and clouds. When the Winx defeat Valtor, the energy that was stolen got ride of the rain and the sun came out to sunshine. Stella's father, Radius, is seen a lot in the third season. We don't see much of her mother, but see her in the first season while Stella was having a nightmare, and at the end of the first movie, in the ball at the palace on Domino after the kingdom is restored. Season 5 Tritannus visited Solaria, after taking Illliris powers and entering the Ocean Gate from Andros. After Stella figured out that the Gem of Self-confidence is somewhere in the Royal Deeps the Winx came to the oceans of Solaria to find it. They soon met a selkie called Illiris, who is the gatekeeper of Solaria. It is here where Stella bonds with Illiris, restoring her powers that Tritannus took from her. They then go into a cave where they face a mutated jellyfish which has been under Tritannus pollutions influence. It turns Flora into stone, however Stella finds a shield with the Gem of Self-confidence and uses it to reflect the "stone look" back to the jellyfish, turning it into stone. She then uses the shield again to break the curse from Flora. After taking the Gem of Self-confidence, all the Winx acquire it into their Sirenix Boxes.